


False Arrest

by ciaan



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2009 for the prompt 'handcuffs' in the Porn Battle VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Arrest

Logan's the one who suggests it when he finds the handcuffs in her sock drawer. "Ohh, kinky, Mars. Should've known you were into that."

"They're for a job," Veronica snaps.

But a week later he ends up handcuffed to his bed, alright.

Veronica straddles him as he rattles the cuffs, his muscles tensing. "Tell me everything you know about the stiff," she demands, stroking his cock.

"Now you understand I wouldn't do this for a private dick," Logan replies insouciantly, "but in service to the law..." She starts to lower herself onto him and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you taking me in, officer?"

"Yup. I'm going to pump you for information until you squeal and spill it all."

"I'm sure my confession will be both deep and thorough."

"Promises, promises." She smiles down at him and starts to rock her hips.


End file.
